Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus, an information processing method, and a computer-readable storage medium.
Description of the Related Art
Event data generated by a processing apparatus such as a semiconductor manufacturing apparatus (data indicating contents of events generated by the processing apparatus) can be accumulated in a database, and used to analyze the state of the processing apparatus or find out the cause of a malfunction of the processing apparatus.
FIG. 1 shows a case in which a plurality of event data generated by a processing apparatus are displayed on a display in a time-series. A window 1 on which event data are displayed can include an item 21 indicating an event occurrence date/time, an item 22 indicating an event type, and an item 23 indicating event detailed contents. The window 1 can include a scroll bar 10. The scroll bar 10 can include, for example, a scroll box 12 and a scroll thumb 14. As is well known, the scroll thumb 14 is used by the user to designate data of all displayable data to be actually displayed on the window 1 by scrolling the data. The data are designated by the position of the scroll thumb 14 in the scroll box 12.
When the user operates the scroll thumb 14 using an input device such as a mouse, a scroll function incorporated in a computer scrolls the event data displayed on the window 1. Note that when the scroll thumb 14 is operated (that is, when a scroll request is received), the scroll function sequentially accesses event data corresponding to the moving amount of the scroll thumb 14, and successively updates image data to be displayed on the window 1 while processing the event data.
If the number of event data is small, the event data are scrolled as soon as the scroll thumb 14 is operated. If, however, the number of event data is huge, the number of event data corresponding to the moving amount of the scroll thumb 14 is also huge, thereby prolonging the time taken to access and process the event data. In this case, the event data are not scrolled as soon as the user operates the scroll thumb 14. This has been a big factor that delays an operation for analyzing the state of the processing apparatus or finding out the cause of a malfunction of the processing apparatus.